Death in Twilight
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: That smell. It’s Nauseating. It smells like death and decay. I hear the silent sobbing of those who have lost it mixes with moans of the dying and it makes my life almost unbearable. Is this truly my purpose in life? To cause more death and destruction?


Hello um…This took me awhile to think of so I hope at least _someone _reviews. And just to let you know this is in My OC's P.O.V so enjoy!!! Oh and her name is Hitori just to let you know read my homepage thing to find out what she looks like.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Silence of the Fallen_

That smell. It's Nauseating. It smells like death and decay. I hear the silent sobbing of those who have lost it mixes with moans of the dying and it makes my life almost unbearable. Is this truly my purpose in life? To cause more death and destruction? I walk down the empty halls my footsteps echoing on the hard concrete that is slightly moist. I hear a scream. The sound of murder I have heard so many times before. I turn my head ever so slightly. It is none of my concern.

I continue walking. Walking where my feet take me. I'm walking towards an unclear future. A future that if I stay the way I am will most certainly lead me to death. And that I don't want anyway. I work for them. They always pry. Wanting to know why. Why I am me. Why I am a fallen. They know I need to commit one of the four to become a Fallen.

(1.Kill another Pure

(2.Fall in love with a demon

(3. Commit a crime

(4.Act against his orders

So far I have committed all four. But it only started with one. One unforgivable sin. I resent myself for it. Falling in love with him like that how foolish I was. He left and I never even got to tell him. All my life there were things that were left to be said.

Even though I was only half pure the Heavens insisted on keeping me. Some warned them that I would be the reason they all would fall. None of the other Pures were even allowed to talk to me because their parents would tell them that I would ruin them and then they would be banished. Fools they should have known by then that it wasn't true. Then I met him I was supposed to watch over some guy who was being hunted by demons because he had sold some demon poison instead of some kind of drug and the demon died and now his friends wanted the guy dead. Ha! He deserved it deception is the leading cause of death. I think I'll just let the demons kill him and say I didn't get there in time to rescue him. I wasn't even allowed to get close to him because I couldn't turn completely invisible because of my Fire half. Which I have always like better than the nagging goody-two-shoes Pure side of me.

I stayed my distance and watched. I saw it before the man did. A small man running at a fast pace. I couldn't get a good look at him because of pace but I knew he was wearing black and must be a demon because also his running speed. He stopped in front of the man and asked him for his name the man obviously startled asked why (you probably would too I mean considering that someone just magically appeared in front of you and you knew it was a demon). Well the demon didn't answer and demanded his name. The man stuttered out his name and the demon began his work. He wasn't sloppy he went quickly to finish his job. I stepped forward in order to get a closer look at his disposal of the body. I snapped a twig and with his demon hearing he turned around quickly. And then ran.

He was gone for a few seconds and then he appeared behind me. He put his hand over my mouth and dragged me back. I don't know why that was necessary I wasn't going to scream and I knew he wouldn't kill me. It started to annoy me because I wasn't screaming and his hand stayed there. So I finally carefully tried to pull his hand off. He was too strong though and I just gave up trying and looked aggravated. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear that he would let me go if I didn't scream.

I stared at him in disbelief. I hadn't even been struggling what gave him the hint that I was going to scream? He let go and I turned to him. He looked me up and down and then mumbled "a pure" to himself. I once again looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Only half" I said. He looked into my eyes and we both stared. I knew then that I had fallen in love with this demon. This killer. But it didn't matter to me. He was only avenging either his friend or getting paid to avenge another's. He still had motive.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Hiei"He said.

"Well I'm Hitori and that mess back there was not really needed I didn't struggle so why ask me not to scream?" I asked the now named Hiei. He simply ignored me and turned around.

"You better go if you watched me kill that baka ningen then you will be punished if you were here to save him" Hiei told me and then he left. I just looked at him as he jumped through the trees. (Lord of the dark Fluffiness: And looked at his butt…. haha not really..Ok I have got to stop commenting in here) He was so handsome. Well I returned and they found out about my love and I became a Fallen. It's as easy as that. If only I could find him I could tell him my feelings. I hadn't realized it but I had been walking this whole time. I quickly swerved out of the way of running into the door. I opened it and walked threw. There they were all the 'Higher Demon Bosses' they weren't even that powerful.

I was instructed to go steal a magical orb that they wanted and they were going to pay me a high price for it. The jobs never stop it always-go kill him steal this steal that shoot her. Ah well look I've arrived. Shabby looking building for a Golden Orb to be placed in. I assumed my position on the 8th floor. Where was that Orb? They said it would be right here….unless…it's a set-up! They played me as a fool. I will get revenge. I hate Spirit Detectives. They all walked in. They've cornered me I can't take all four so I'll just have to go along with them. It's dark so I can't see what they look like. Then everything went black. I'm waking up. I look around. Hey who knew I'm in that baby's office. And we have the four detectives too I wonder what's going on. Koenma looked at me.

"Ah So the Fallen assassin has been captured" Koenma commented.

"Oh and so you've reached the age where you say more than goo-goo ga-ga?" I asked him. He looked Flushed but then just glared and continued. I could see two of the detectives were about to laugh and the red-haired one was holding back the laughter and the short one was smirking. Wait…I know him from somewhere….but where. I need to know his name.

"What are you looking at Baka Onna?" The short one asked. And I realized that I had been staring at him this whole time while Koenma was talking.

"So will you accept?" Koenma asked me. you repeat the question. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Accept what?" I asked him.

"Will you help my detectives and live with them?" Koenma repeated. There was something about that little demon that I knew…that's it but to be sure I need to know his name . . .

"Are you going to introduce them or am I going to have to rename them?" I told more than asked Koenma. The detective with the slicked back hair looked at me and questioned.

"Rename us?" He said.

"Well of course we have ugly, Joe, Slim, and Johnny." I said pointing at each one from right to left starting with the really ugly one, then the Slicked back hair, the small one, then the redhead. They looked at me like I had lost my mind. I don't know what their problem was what was I supposed to call them Boy #1, Boy#2, Boy #3, and Boy #4?

"I guess I agree," I said.

"Oh I'm Kurama, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." The one now known as Kurama said. I Looked at Hiei. yep! Looked exactly the same as I had seen him before same hair and definitely the same looks.

"Hello I'm Hitori" I said and looked to see Hiei's reaction to see only if he remembered. His eyes got big when I said my name then returned to normal. I hope he remembers.

"So what type of demon are you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm half and half, Half Fire and half Fallen" I replied they looked at me funny and then the ugly one known as Kuwabara I think I'll call him Kuwabaka said, "Where are your wings?" He asked me.

"You know I can't exactly walk down the streets with wings, this is my human form my demon form has those" I told him. How stupid.

"I would like to know where my room is today possibly?" I said. I'm getting really impatient the silence is getting to me.

"I'll do it" Hiei said. Good then I'll be able to ask him. We walked down a twisting hall and ended up in front of a door. Hiei turned to me.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes Hiei I do" I said to him.

"What did you do that made you a Fallen? It couldn't have been you watching that Murder and not trying to stop me." Hiei said and questioned me. I looked into those beautiful crimson orbs of his. Did he really want to know?..Did he really care? And most importantly did he feel the same way? I never knew anything.

"Good-night Hiei" I said and walked into my new room. He would find out soon enough. At least I hope because I can't keep it hidden and since I lived with him now it would be very hard to hide anything from any one. I didn't want to become an assassin but what was I supposed to do when I got banished? As soon as I returned I wanted to look up information on this Hiei. They said that the Files of Forbidden Children were off limits so that's what he was. In a way we are the same Banished from our homes, ½ half Fire, and we both were assassins. I hadn't realized it but when we talked in the hall way the others were listening. I wonder what they think about this situation?

LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND 1 a.m:

I knew it was Hiei that had snuck into my room he had always not been good at hiding his powers at least when I first met him he wasn't but he had gotten better but not past my senses. I sat up and looked for him. He was hiding.

"Hiei, you can come talk if you want to" I offered. He slowly came out of the Shadows. But then we heard footsteps and he was gone again out my window. Kurama walked in.

"Is everything alright? I heard some noise..You aren't consulting with demons are you?" Kurama asked. Well not in a sense.

"No _mother _now will you just go to sleep and leave me alone?" I told him. He sighed and left. I wonder if he checks on the rest of them like this? The next day it happened Hiei found out my real reason of becoming a Fallen. We were all in the living room and Kurama asked me this time.

"Why are you a Fallen? Which one of the four did you commit?" He asked. I didn't know. Should I tell?

"She witnessed a murder," Hiei said. I looked at him he knew that was wrong. So I couldn't take it there were already too many lies going around.

"No I didn't I fell in Love with a demon" I said while looking towards the floor. I knew someone was going to put the pieces together but surprisingly in the silence no one did. It stayed silent.

2 WEEKS LATER:

It was a normal case. Fortune telling demons. I hate them. We found them and were fighting them there were like 5 of them and they were hard to beat. Hiei was fighting one and it had said to him in a whisper so soft that I barely heard it with my demon hearing..

"you are loved" He whispered to the forbidden child. I stopped and stared. Hiei stabbed the demon.

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Hiei said to him. The demon dying slowly looked at me and smiled then drifted away. I stared at them both. Just long enough.

"Look out Hitori!" Kurama yelled as a demon came towards me. I didn't move fast enough and the sword stabbed me in the torso as Hiei had done to the other. I screamed out in pain and fell. Hiei ran over to me.

"Hitori, you have to stay awake we'll get Yukina or someone to heal you" He said to me in just above a whisper.

"It's too late Hiei I'm dying slowly but surely" I replied making sure he knew that it was hopeless.

"You can't die remember" Hiei whispered to me.

"Hiei, Oh my Love Hiei" I said to him finally telling him the truth about me.

"You….you loved me?" Hiei asked startled.

"Yes and I will continue to even….in…death" I said to him and my body went limp.

SWITCHING TO THE REGULAR P.O.V:

Hiei watched Hitori die slowly and even softer than he had spoken before said.

"I love you too"

They all went to Koenma's office to see if he could revive her. He had sadly said he could but she would end up in a different dimension where he didn't exist. Hiei had to give it thought then asked Koenma if he would be able to go to her in her dreams. Koenma said he probably could but it was a 40-60 chance of working. And so Hiei said that he wanted Koenma too. And so Koenma did.

Hitori has wanted to be with Hiei so bad that her self-conscious wouldn't let her go with out him and created a separate dimension where he was an anime and she could love him any way. Hiei always talked to her in her dreams whispering sweet little nothings. That would help her. Hitori started to believe that he was real. In the dream she actually got to touch Hiei and found out that he was solid. And another night he gave her the precious tear gem of his mothers. When she woke-up she had it in her hand. She was so excited. Hiei was real! She went and told everyone she knew that he was real they all regarded her like she was crazy. She would sit and cry. No one believed her. But why? She had the gem as proof.

Then our dear Hitori feel deathly ill and had to remain in the hospital. She had brought her Hiei plushie she had made. It looked torn and ripped but she didn't care it was Hiei. The sickness had gotten worse everyday. Hiei still came and comforted her when she cried to him all her sorrows of how no one believed her. He hated he couldn't just show up. And the last day it got worse. Hitori started to violently shake and spit up blood. She was having a horrorible seizure and couldn't control it. He plushie rolled off the bed and doctors entered the room to help her.

As her heart rate went silent. The plushie hit the ground tainted in the young girl's blood.

And you remember you can never change someone no matter how hard you try and you can never get them to believe anything you say and believe in. Only Silence follows lies. Silence of the mind or soul. Silence of the heart is very deadly. "I have dreamed a dream but now that dream has gone from me"

"The only thing to fear is fear itself" So don't ever fear anything or death because death will free you from your sins and regrets.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Leave a review please. . 


End file.
